Take Down
Take Down is the 18th episode of Ren 12 Transcript Theme Song "Previous scenes from the previous episode are shown" Ren: Listen, I don't know who you think you are, Squid Face but you can't keep me in this thing forever. Vilgax: Oh really? Ren: Yeah! "slams watch" Heatblast: Get ready to get burned. "Heatblast gets shocked having the Omnitrix to time out" Ren: What the? Ok doesn't matter, I'll just give a taste of my Diamond fury. "slams watch" Diamondhead: Ha, ha. "Diamondhead gets shocked having the Omnitrix to time out" Ren: Really?! "slams watch" Wildvine: Can't stop me now. "Wildvine gets shocked having the Omnitrix to time out" Ren: I give up. Vilgax: Good, now stay still, this will only hurt a lot. "pulls out axe" Ren: Uh oh. Vilgax: "laughs maniacally" There's no escape for you. "Gavin & Jen appear" Gavin: Finally. Jen: Stop right there, Vilgax. Vilgax: What! Next time, I'm callin' my bounty hunters. Ren: Guys, get me out of here, this thing won't let me transform. Gavin: You get Ren, I've got Squid Face. Jen: Got it. "Gavin rushes @ Vilgax & Jen frees Ren" Ren: Thanks, sis. Jen: No prob. Krabb: Where did you 2 think you're going? Ren: Nowhere, Tennysons don't run from fights. Vilgax: Tennysons?! Gavin: Yep. "blasts mana @ Vilgax" Krabb: Must be Ben's kids. Ren: You know our dad. Krabb: Of course, I had fun punching his face in. Jen: Yeesh. Ren: No talks about my dad like that! "slams watch" "Transformation Sequence" Jen: Who's that? Chromastone: Not sure, looks like Diamondhead 2.0? Jen: Great, a new alien & you don't know how to use him. Chromastone: Not true, I'm sure I can figure this guy out. Jen: Doubt it. Chromastone Oh yeah, watch me. "Chromastone beats up Krabb" Chromastone: See, told ya I know how to use him. "detransforms" Ren: Aw man, I think Squid Face's machine messed up my watch. Jen: How long until cool down ends? Ren: Not sure. Gavin: Hey, could you stop talkin' & help! Jen: Right. "Omnitrix flashes green" Ren: That was quick. "slams watch" Overflow: Sweet, an alien I know how to use. "Overflow short circuited the ship's controls" Jen: Whoa, what's happening? Overflow: This ship is gonna crash! "detransforms" Gavin: Let's go. Ren: We're waiting on you. Gavin: Right, sorry, forgot I'm the 1 w/ magic. Jen: Just cast a spell already! Gavin: Meven Aweg! "The 3 are transported off the ship which crashed into the ground" In Paris: Ren: That was close. Jen: Where are we? Gavin: I think...Paris? Jen: What?! Ren: Don't worry when the watch recharges, I can XLR8 us out of here. Gavin: I'm just glad you're safe. Jen: Yeah. Ren: Me too, I wonder what happened to Squid Face? Cut to bottom of Ocean: Vilgax: Those 3 brats thought they could beat me, well they thought wrong! Krabb: Don't worry, we'll get our revenge. Vilgax: Oh I know, & I'll get my Omnitrix. End Characters *Ren *Jen *Gavin Villains *Vilgax *Krabb Aliens *Heatblast (Cameo) *Diamondhead (Cameo) *Wildvine (Cameo) *Chromastone *Overflow Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes